


Bill and Ted's Bodacious Expedition

by Midgard_writer



Series: Bill and Ted's Incredible Love [2]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: Set a few years after 'What Can I Do?'; The Morton family is a notorious future dynasty. After their recent knockdown of an orphanage, in the Utopia’s worst city, Rufus knows he must call upon his triumphant dudes to help. If they can save San Dimas in the 90s, Bill and Ted can save other towns from a future of grief. They can even focus on their future together.





	1. The Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out a lot quicker than I expected. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!

OUTSIDE OF VALENSOLE, FRANCE- 1793

Rufus hated to admit it (being that this had been a dark moment in history) but he loved traveling to the French Revolution era. He knew men had gone to fight in the war. He knew women took their children to someplace new. They were doing what was best and, under these circumstances, they had to be out quickly. However, the time traveler had to return. It was moments like these that he was bound to find a lost trinket (or something much more) in an area of war. No matter which place and time, Rufus would go back to the future with something in his arms. He’d found a lot of children abandoned in bad environments and given better homes of the future. It had been his task for a while now, and he could honestly say it was his second best job. 

The time machine stopped on the edge of a dirt road. Rufus stepped out and glanced around. The cold air draped over his coat, but the smell of old country stood out more. In the distance, he saw an upcoming cottage on the side, which he made his way towards. Judging by the open door and trail of things left behind, it was abandoned. The wood was rotting on the porch and it looked awful (to say the least) Before he got onto the stairs, crying could be heard insie. Rufus paused and took a step towards the house. The crying was faint, at first, but as he approached the rickety door of the home, it grew louder and louder. 

“I’m all too familiar with this,” he mumbled as he stepped over the fallen chairs,” Now, where are you hiding?”

The traveler approached a side room in which he found the source of the crying. Between wooden furniture and smashed glass was a rusted crib. Its bars were bent and it barely had any support. Rufus walked over and quickly spotted the baby that had been left behind. Scared and alone, she wailed and thrashed her hands about, sobbing her little lungs out. The man quickly (but gently) took her into his hands. The big brown eyes stared back at him as the crying died down. She glanced up at him, still whimpering with fear. But the man just smiled. 

“You’re not gonna have to worry anymore,” he whispered,” I’ll take you to the most excellent place I know.”

The baby girl slowly stopped crying, her pale hand in her mouth. She was calming down as he surveyed the area for anything useful. Rufus smiled and quickly fastened a baby pouch out of some of the old fabric in the room. He bundled up the tiny baby as much as he could, to prevent He walked out of the house and to the time machine. He knew the best home for the orphans- even if San Dimas had now been the worst city in the Utopia. A shame, but that didn’t mean the kids weren’t safe. It just meant life was changing for a lot of different people. 

SAN DIMAS ORPHANAGE,SAN DIMAS; 2693

Rufus stepped out of the time machine. The baby was still secure, babbling away and not making much sense. The old man smiled as they’d finally came through. People were sluggish in their moves, and the sadness radiated all over. As his friends would say, San Dimas had become “most bogus”. Over the years, the beautiful town became more and more modernized- which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. At one point, it became the most advanced city in the new utopia. The center of the universe. Of course, due to a certain dynasty and their desire for more in the last few years, the city fell apart. Taxes went up and people were scrambling to make ends meet. The hometown of ‘Wild Stallyns’ became dubbed as ‘World’s worst place’. Why they would have such a wonderful orphanage in the heart of such an awful city? He would never know.

“You won’t have to cry anymore, for I have found…”

“Rufus!” a voice called.

The man smiled as he saw a woman standing on the other side of the street. His middle child, Myra, waved to her father. Her usually cheery smile vanished and distress was on her face. He didn’t understand what was wrong until he noticed the thirty children standing together on the sidewalk. He ran to the group that huddled close, confused and concerned by this sudden spring of events. 

“What happened, Myra?” he asked.

“It’s that damn- darn Gregory Morton,” she said nervously,” He said that it was time for us to get out. Gregory tore down the orphanage, Dad. He’s using the empty lot to put up another one of those cool phone warehouses. How many do we need in San Dimas?”

Rufus glanced to the end of the block. Cranes and rubble stood where the children’s old home was. The beautiful brick building dedicated to Bill and Ted was now rubble and ash. The man felt a cold sweat down his back as he watched the crew tear at the building. He ran towards the construction crew, and saw Greg Morton talking to some men. His hair was combed back, eyes gleaming and he looked like he could buy and sell one of the richest families in the new Utopia- the Devito family. That smug man with a toothy grin and a sharply pressed suit- Rufus wanted a few words with one of his bogus enemies. 

“Greg!” Rufus growled.

“Ah, Rufus!” the man waved as the other approached,” Glad to see you in such a chipper mood today. Care to join the conversation?”

“You didn’t even warn my daughter that you were taking down the building today. You didn’t warn her about anything!”

“What can I say?” Greg shrugged,” You know my family would’ve taken San Dimas back one day. Even if it took us about a thousand years to do so. The orphanage wasn’t the end and you and your team know it, Rufus. I know what your next mission is- but you won’t stop us. Not when you have a lot more to worry about.”

Greg nodded to the kids that were gathered together. Rufus glared at the man, then walked off. Somehow, the Morton descendent was right. The traveler had so much to worry about, that the last thing he had to do was his mission. But he knew what he could do...he went to Myra and the kids, with a plan in mind.

“I’ve got an idea, My,” he said,” It’s gonna be okay. We can take the kids to my house. There’s enough room in there for you and the kids. Stay right here and I promise I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I have to go back to Bill and Ted,” he explained,” they’ve created this Utopia and they can better it in their time. This’ll all work out and, before you know it, the most excellent home for all of you to live in.”

Myra held the kids close as he spoke. While he did, two boys poked their heads out from the crowd. Although both spent two years in the orphanage (and had gotten along well) they were both from very different times- and two years apart, to add on. Fernando had lived in South America, when Rufus had been looking through the streets during the Second World War. Edensaw came from the 1600s, when Rufus was looking for the people of Roanoke. Both boys heard stories about Bill and Ted Preston-Logan. Every story that added on fascinated them. All they wanted to do was meet their idols. And now was their chance. 

“Do you really think that we’ll get to meet the Wild Stallyns?” Edensaw asked Fernando as they snuck off to the phone booth.

“Of course!” Fernando insisted,” Mr. Rufus said he was going to meet Bill and Ted. We’ll get our home back and we’ll get to meet our idols. Don’t you want to?”

Edensaw hated getting in trouble. When kids were up too late or making too much noise (or accidentally breaking stuff) he would back off. Being a stow away? Major grounding points. However, meeting their favorite idols hadn’t been a bad idea...with a grin, both boys rocked on with an air guitar.

“Excellent!” they whispered, afraid to get caught sneaking on. 

As their time machine went off, the boys stayed quiet. Though they felt that they couldn’t sit still, for they would finally meet the greatest musicians the world had ever seen.

And that the machine kept jolting all around.


	2. San Francisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

SAN FRANCISCO- 1993

The city stood tall in the afternoon sunlight. On the streets, noise polluted all around. Each person jumped in their cars, on the tram or just running to their jobs. They weaved in and out of traffic, hoping to make it on time to their destination. Being busy seemed to be a life motto in the Californian town. There was not a moment for rest in the lives of the residents. Especially for the duplex house on the middle of Cherry Street. 

The band’s move to San Francisco hadn’t been an easy one. Bill and Ted thought getting out of San Dimas was the only way they could really start up the band. Not only that, but Mr Logan had to get away from his dad. He felt unsafe, what with his new boyfriend and the track to his long wanted career. Although unsure about going somewhere new, Bill and the girls agreed to do so. Even if it meant living in a temporary house and working dead end jobs.

Ted walked home from Allison’s Diner happily. Although the job had been demeaning and the pay was low, he was smiling. Since their move (about a year ago) Ted was positive about the future. He’d always kept up the spirits of the group even when he had his worst days. As he walked up the stairs, Ted could hear some old movie playing on the left side of the house. The girls must’ve been home. When he walked into his side, he heard music from upstairs. Forgetting that Bill had a shorter shift at the record store today, Ted smiled and walked up to their room.

His boyfriend laid on the bed with his head in the clouds. The Preston boy looked like an angel as he held his baseball cap on his chest. The band’s logo could clearly be seen on it. He’d order over thirty hats, but only gave out four- to each member. Bat Out of Hell had been the album of the week. He’d been listening to it every time Ted came home. As the old rock played, Bill noticed that his lover walked into the room. They both shared a smile.

“You’re home early, Teddy,” he said as the other boy sat on the bed.

“I only have morning shifts on Wednesday,” Ted recalled as Bill’s head rested on his stomach, the two watching the ceiling,” How was work, dude?”

“Same old same,” Bill shrugged,” Kids are still trying to look for the newest Beatles album,” Bill smiled and looked up when he heard Ted snort,” and you?”

“Food service is a bad industry, man,” the dark haired boy sighed, hands going through his boyfriend’s curls,” bad tips, bogus attitudes- Mr. Lovejoy says he treats us like family. But come time to give us paycheks and nothing is triumphant. But I don’t mind.”

Bill nodded slightly. He always felt guilty about not giving Ted enough. Ever since they got together, Mr. Preston wanted to give his boyfriend the world. He knew being in a little house like this, with horrible jobs, wasn’t going to solve anything. The girls always insisted that Bill was doing more than enough, but he felt otherwise. Through Pearl Jam, Ted could see that his love wasn’t feeling right.

“Everything okay, Bill?” he asked softly.

“Ted, my love,” he sighed and sat up, staring into those puppy dog eyes,” I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

“...Do you know what I’m sorry for?”

Ted pondered for a moment. With a smile of confusion, he shook his head. Bill bit his lip and got closer, so that the boys were an inch or two apart. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t given you enough,” Bill whispered,” We’ve been in San Fran for a while now and I haven’t been supporting you. Wild Stallyns hasn’t gone off the ground and we’ve been working those lame jobs. You know you deserve better. I want to give you the world and I..”

“Billy,” Ted laid a hand on his boyfriend’s hand,” You’ve given me more than enough. We’ve got a band together. We’ve got half a house together. We’ve gotten together, together! Don’t focus on all that bad stuff. All we need is to work on what we’ve got going on. Practice, working, and a little bit of excellent romance…”

“How about a lot of excellent romance?” Bill questioned with a tiny air guitar.

Ted let out a soft laugh before giving a kiss to his boyfriend. The way the Logan boy’s lips was like meeting the great Eddie Van Halen; surprising, then a mixture of the best emotions. The two held one another as their music blared. Being together had been a joy to the boys. It was their hearts true yearning and they regretted waiting years to see it. They were happy for the present and they’d be better in the future. They pulled a part and Ted stood up.

“I’m gonna go make some food,” he announced.

“You didn’t get to eat anything good at work?”

“Busy day,” Ted stuck his hand out,” Wanna come?”

“Okay,” Bill took his hand as they walked down to the kitchen,” but last time you made something, burnt Ramen Noodle sandwiches weren’t most triumphant.”

Ted agreed, though he was blushing like crazy. On a low budget, he was an awful cook. With a lot of dough (in two ways) he could create food like his mom used to make. To himself, it was his best quality. As they approached the kitchen, a knock came to their backdoor. Bill went to answer it, knowing it was the girls. He smiled when he saw Joanna and Elizabeth. The sisters greeted their friend happily.

“What’s up, ladies?” he asked,” Shouldn’t you both be at work?”

“It’s our day off, dude,” El said,” but we had to rush over. Jo came up with some pretty awesome lyrics today. You guys gotta hear them.”

“Excellent!” the boys shouted, then Bill looked to the girls,” we’ll catch up with you in the shed.”

They both nodded and ran to the back. The dirty old shed was pretty much useless- to any other buyer. When the four saw it, they knew it would be the perfect place to practice. Despite the rusty roof and the musty wood, they saw it as a birthplace for their ideas. They hadn’t had a chance to practice together in a few months. It was tedious, but they were thriving nonetheless. Excitedly, the four soon jumped on their instruments and rocked on. Jo’s lyrics echoed through the microphone, the boys feeling a wave of happiness and excitement. As they jumped around (playing poorly, but improved from years of hard work), a knock came to their shed. Immediately, they stopped playing and looked to one another.

“Did one of us order a pizza?” Ted asked, to which the girls denied.

Bill opened the door to find a grouchy old man standing there. He was shorter than Bill, and stouter no doubt. His glasses almost slid off of his stout nose and he angrily glared up at the rocker. The other three knew they were in for it now.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lowe!” the blond boy exclaimed.

“No, it’s not,” the neighbor said with a thick New Jersey accent,” I’m trying to spend my retirement in peace. To rest and relax and forget about all the stuff I had to do. Not to be interrupted by some hooligans who can’t practice a song.”

“We’re not hooligans,” Ted whispered to the girls,” We’re Californians.”

“You’re from New York, Ted.”

“Right.”

Bill apologized for the loudness. After he’d threaten to call the police on them, it was decided that practice could wait another day. The group started to put their instruments away. The old man looked satisfied that he’d finally be getting good sleep. He glared up at the blond that stared back.

“If I was ‘your band’,” he said,” I would quit while you’re far behind.”

“But the saying is…” but Mr Lowe walked off before Jo could finish.

“Forget it, guys,” Bill sighed,” we can practice another day.”

The move to San Fran was already difficult. Not being able to practice and improve their band? That had been the worst. Ted still kept up the positivity as they walked back to their homes; but it seemed that Wild Stallyns was in need of some serious help. Something they’d be getting soon.


	3. Babies in Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The Morton Industries building stood firm in San Dimas. The workers inside were working busily, their hands fumbling over papers and notes. They only had a few minutes before Mr. Morton and his assistant would arrive. They’d been waiting weeks (months!) to see the man in charge. Rumors went around that he would forever change San Dimas. He’d done so for other small towns, like Arlets in Texas and a spooky town in Indiana. He’d completely modernized them and attracted more and more teens. Rufus knew this all to be a lie.

He snuck around silently in the building. Most didn’t bother to call him out as they had their own tasks. When he saw a limo pull up, Rufus knew it was time. He looked down as a crowd of reporters flocked to the doors. They were anticipating the arrival of Huey, as he walked in. The time traveler was reminded of Greg. By the way Huey Morton smiled to the people that stuck their microphones and cameras in his face. He waved to all and shook hands with anyone close by. A graying, mild-mannered businessman with a know-it-all grin meant trouble. Even Fernando and Edensaw could see that (while staying hidden in plain sight).

“That looks like Mr. Morton,” Eden whispered and pointed to Huey.

“It is Mr Morton,” Ferd brought up,” Don’t you hear the people downstairs?”

When the two listened in, they could hear the people ask for Mr. Morton. He stood before the crowd above all. His assistant stood on the side, taking notes on an oversized clipboard. She glanced at the crowd, wrote down some numbers, then looked back up at the crowd. She scanned for someone, as silence rose, and pointed.

“Lady in the red blouse,” she announced.

“Mr Morton,” the woman asked,” Is it true that you are going to revamp the city? And, if so, how do you plan on doing it?”

“San Dimas is a gorgeous town,” Huey said into the microphone,” ever since Pam and I came here for a conference, we knew it would be perfect. It’s a cute place with a vibrant lifestyle and so many people. But not enough. Not enough people, not enough vibrancy- it needs so much more! That’s why I’m here. I plan to bring in the crowds and give San Dimas a new life. Breath something more into it. I want people to be in love with San Dimas like I am. And maybe, just maybe, it’ll lower your taxes.”

Rufus shook his head in disgust. How could such a man promise this? It was cruel, unjust and had to be stopped. Speaking of stops, the time traveler knew where he had to go to next. He made his way towards the phone booth. Ferd and Eden had already made their way back, unsure of where they were going next, but being excited as the machine went off into another place. 

“You call this a hot meal?” the woman argued,” I wanted it piping hot and this is nearly frozen.”

“I’m sorry, miss,” Ted apologized wholeheartedly,” but you did order a salad.”

“Does that mean that I can’t have it hot? This is why waiters like you shouldn’t be making minimum wage. While you’re heating this up, get me a manager.”

When Ted first started working at the diner, he dreaded those words. He would beg people not to speak up and sneak them something so they would keep quiet. Now, there was no point in being scared. People in the food industry were given empty threats all the time. There was no reason to be scared. As he walked back to the kitchen, his boss, Buck Parker, stopped him.

“Table 15 is still waiting for their meals,” the man growled in a deep voice,” they said you put their order in hours ago!”

“Table 15 isn’t in my sect…”

“Just stop being so lazy and get back to work! Or I will personally put you on the street.”

“Yes sir!”

Ted felt like he was running his whole life. He went through tables, putting down food and making sure each person got what they ordered. He knew he couldn’t stop and, at this rate, he was in for a lot. He wished it would all be worth it. Some day. As he set the salad down in front of the lady, who took a bite, he was met with a face of anger.

“This is disgusting!” she screamed,” What poisons have you put on this thing?”

“Ma’am, you wanted it heated up…”

“Do you know who I am?” she asked as she stood up,” I am the cousin of the nephew of the sister of the thirteenth chairperson at the Royal Institution of Arts. And you are just some low life waiter who wants to ruin people’s evening.”

“It’s not eve-”

“Manager!” 

As Ted was pushed away by his angry boss, he felt his feet begin to ache. He was tired of this job and hoped that this would be over soon. But when he looked up at the clock, the Logan boy realized he was only an hour into his shift.

Bill was bored at his job and it was obvious. He waited all day for people to come and share their love of music. But only three people were browsing records. They either walked past or came in and bought nothing. It had been this slow ever since the Preston boy got hired. It was a drag in his eyes. When a young man approached the desk, he was holding ‘Mr. Bad Guy’. He placed it on the counter gently.

“A good choice, sir,” Bill noted.

“I’m a big fan,” he chuckled,” say, you wouldn’t happen to have his new album in, would you? ”

“Let me check the back…” Bill paused when he realized what record he was holding,” Sir, how long have you been listening to Freddie?”

“A few months,” he said proudly.

“Right...sir, I’m afraid you’ve missed the news. You see, Freddie Mercury went to Rock and Roll Heaven two years ago. It’s a shame because we won’t get to hear his amazing voice anymore. Only through his music and his legacy.”

“...So that’s a no on the newest album?”

Bill sighed as he rang the man up. He was only doing this for Wild Stallyns...he was only doing this for his future...he was only doing this for Ted. He had to tell himself that about a dozen times. He would leave this job some day and would look back and laugh. But for now, he could only groan at the unfortunate circumstances.

“What a day,” Ted sighed as the two met up on Cross Street, which was in the middle of both their workplaces.

Night was coming and the boys wanted to walk home together. Bill and Ted discussed their day and the people they met. They hated to see each other in such a state, but knew just being there would make a difference. As Ted talked about the man who ordered French Onion Soup (without remembering his allergy), they saw something blocking the sidewalk next to their home. Before they could make their way around the object, a figure emerged and spoke.

“Boys?” it asked, to which they recognized the voice. 

“Rufus?” they asked, and when they saw his face, they lit up,” Rufus! Excellent!”

After their air guitar, they questioned his reason for being there. As he tried to explain, the group heard noises from the booth. Rufus looked over and saw the two little boys messing around. They froze, knowing they were caught. 

“When did you have kids, dude?” Bill asked the older man.

“They’re from the orphanage!” Rufus sighed,” You boys snuck on without me knowing?”

“We’re sorry, Mr Rufus,” Ferd said softly, then ran to the boys with Eden,” I’m Fernando. This is Edensaw. We want to be excellent just like you guys.”

Bill and Ted admired their tiny fans. They were happy to see that the future had a lot in store for them. As they walked towards the house, Rufus mumbled something under his breath. Ted looked up and dropped his jaw. He walked over quickly as the older man pulled the baby from the pouch. His eyes lit up and his smile grew once he locked eyes with the tiny child. Rufus noticed and offered her to Ted. He quickly took the chance and rocked the baby in his arms. He softly spoke as Rufus smiled. 

“In all the excitement,” the traveler explained,” I forgot that I had her with me. I hope you don’t mind..”

“You are the most precious dudette ever,” he cooed, earning a smile from a baby,” You are most triumphant little...does she have a name?”

Rufus shook his head. Bill was still talking to the boys, but saw his boyfriend’s excitement. Ted had always been good with kids, especially babies. He used to babysit at every given chance. And, if the Preston boy was honest, it was kind of romantic. As they walked inside, Bill holding both kids’ hands, he smiled at Ted as he cooed over the little girl. The Logan boy was busy thinking of names for the little baby. 

“Janis? No..Rose? No. Bertha?” he smiled with the kid,” Well, little lady, we’ll find you a name. Sooner or later...those aren’t names to choose from, little one.”


	4. Back to San Dimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After they got inside, Bill made the two little boys something to eat. He didn’t want them to go hungry after having such a long (and apparently unexpected) trip. As they quietly ate their peanut butter and banana sandwiches- which the Preston boy considered his delicacy- Ted fed the baby some milk from the only water bottle he could find. All while the girls had come to listen to what Rufus had to say.

“I wish I came here under better circumstances,” he sighed,” but I’m afraid we’ve got a problem.”

“Could it have something to do with the little ones?” Bill questioned as he sat himself between both boys.

“Yes sir. These kids belonged to the San Dimas Orphanage. It was the greatest in the country. My daughter started it years before I even met you dudes.”

Bill and Ted were surprised that the older man had a daughter. He never talked about his family life, nor much of himself, for that matter. They listened in as Rufus explained what a crazy place their hometown had been. They were shocked to find out that it had become a city of darkness and no hope. That it had turned into a low life cesspool with not a care in the world. And, understandably, this upset the boys.

“Who is responsible for the heinous destruction of our most amazing town?” Bill asked angrily.

“The Morton family. During this time, they decide to make every small town into a big city. They say it’s to help others, but they’re only doing it for the money. They want more and more until your hometown is in ruins. And it all starts with Huey Morton.”

“Huey Morton?” the boys exclaimed.

Then Ted realized he didn’t know who that was. But his boyfriend did. Bill remembered Huey Morton from his childhood days. His dad and Huey had been fraternity brothers at Harvard. After college, the Morton man remained a close friend to the family. He’d been at both of Mr. Preston’s weddings and gotten Bill’s dad through the divorce.

“He sometimes can around and was super nice,” Bill sighed,” It’s a shame. You think you know a guy and he turns out to be an evil genius.”

“What can we do, Rufus?” Elizabeth asked.

“You guys have to stop Huey,” he explained,” and the only way to do that is by going to San Dimas. You’re the only ones who can do it- I have to get back and help the orphans settle in a temporary home. And get these kids back.”

Rufus looked to the little boys that sat in their chairs. Fernando and Edensaw showed disappointment on their faces. They didn’t want to leave their idols behind- but knew they were going to have to. They put their sandwiches down and went to walk with the traveler. Ted looked down at the baby, sadness filling his puppy dog eyes. That’s when his boyfriend got an idea. 

“Now hold it just a minute, Rufus,” Bill said heroically,” You don’t have to take these little dudes. They can stay with us when we go to San Dimas!”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” he asked, knowing the answer already.

‘Absolutely!” Jo joined in,” They wouldn’t be taking care of them alone and perhaps they could show the kids around town.”

“Maybe they can stop Huey Morton!” 

After a second, Ted realized how dumb that sounded. Rufus agreed to let the kids spend their time with the boys. Each of the four went to pack their bags. Bill had been done packing by the time Ted pulled out his bag. The dark haired boy had been a bit quiet, and that concerned the blond. He understood where Ted’s thoughts were probably going. He put his own bag aside and made his way to his boyfriend.

“I know we haven’t been home in a long time,” he said,” but it’ll be alright, dude.”

“What if we don’t win?” Ted asked,” What if Morton takes over San Dimas and we can’t do a thing about it?”

“We’ve traveled through time,” Bill said,” We’ve made an amazing band and, together, we fell in love! That’s all we’re gonna need right now. Us- and a place to stay.”

After a quick kiss, Bill hopped off of the bed. He went to the phone in their room and dialed his parents’ number. Ted was quiet for a second, as he listened to the kids laughing downstairs. And it really got him thinking. Not much did, so this moment for him was a wakeup call of sorts. 

“Billy?” he asked, then paused,” Have you ever thought of, like, having a family?”

“A family?”

Ted nodded. Of course, the idea of a family ran through both of their heads. Little ones to rock and run around with. To pass their ‘wisdom’ to. To cherish and love. But they wouldn’t admit that to one another. Before Bill could answer, he heard his father on the line, and the conversation ended there.

“Hey dad!” Bill exclaimed,” I haven’t talked to you since Christmas.”

“Everything okay, son?” Mr. Preston asked,” Is it about you and Ted?” While the Prestons never understood their son’s (and stepson’s) sexual orientation, they were supportive nonetheless. Though, Mr. Preston wished his son had fallen for a more intelligent young man. 

“Actually, we wanted to come out to San Dimas and visit you guys. We kind of miss our old town and wanted to go back- if that’s alright with you guys?” 

“Well,” Mr Preston proceeded,” we do have a guest staying with us- but, you boys are more than welcome to come!”

Bill thanked his dad and the conversation ended. 

“He said they’ve got a guest staying, but we’re more than welcome to come over! “

After a shout of ‘Excellent!”, the two packed their bags and ran downstairs. They wondered who the guest was, but it never crossed their minds. They looked at the kids, then back at each other.

“We should probably get these little ones some things before the trip.”


	5. Morton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When the group was all packed and ready to go, they stuffed themselves in the phone booth. El and Jo squeezed their bags onto the sides, despite light packing. Ted had bought everything imaginable for the kids. He had two duffle bags of just baby gear, and a backpack for his own stuff. With the bag on his back and the baby in the front, Ted made as much room as he could for Bill, who was holding hands with the two boys. The ride was bumpy, but the kids seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Rufus kept getting a face full of window, which didn’t break, luckily. 

When they arrived in front of Bill’s house, the excitement died down. The door opened, Rufus and the bags spilling to the ground. He rubbed his head for a second before the girls stepped out. Bill helped the boys onto the sidewalk. Ted helped Rufus up, while the baby giggled with a smile.

“She likes you, Rufus,” Ted laughed.

“She probably thinks me falling face first was funny,” Rufus paused and looked to the baby,” okay, it was.”

“Thanks for the ride,” Jo mentioned,” but El and I are heading to our house. Mom’s making chili tonight. We’ll catch up with you guys tomorrow!”

“You sure you don’t want us to take the kids?” Elizabeth asked.

“We’ve got it all under control,” Bill nodded,” See you guys tomorrow!”

After they left, Rufus bid them good luck, told them he’d be back in a few days, then went off. The group stood before the house. Bill took it all in for a second. Nothing had changed since the day he left. The paint was still perfect, the windows were washed and the flowers Missy planted were beautiful. Bill missed being home and wished he could visit more-but on his budget, the couple couldn’t afford to come in each year. Bill picked up one of the bags, only to have baby supplies spill on the sidewalk. After it was quickly thrown in, they went to the door and knocked.

“Bill?”

“Yeah, Ted?”

“What do we tell your parents about the little ones?”

Ted had to ponder what they were going to say. Before anything could come to mind, the door opened. Missy and Mr. Preston stood together, smiling at the group. While Bill’s dad seemed to age, Missy stayed perfectly young. Her face lit up when the two boys smiled back at her. 

“Hi dears!” she exclaimed and hugged them.

“Hey Mrs. Preston,” Ted pulled away,” it’s good to see you again. Thank you both for letting us stay in your home. It’s most...excellent to be back in San Dimas.”

“Well,” Mr Preston scratched his beard,” you boys are welcome any time. Bill! You didn’t tell us we were gonna be grandparents.”

The boyfriend looked to one another. Both wanted to address the situation as it was, but what could they say? That their time traveling friend allowed them to stay from his knocked down futuristic orphanage? Suddenly, Bill jumped in with a smile.

“They’re from the orphanage in San Fran,” he explained,” we volunteered to watch some of the little kids that live there. This is our first batch of little dudes.”

“And a dudette,” Ted raised the girl.

Missy cooed over the baby. Mr. Preston introduced themselves to the boys. Fernando and Edensaw were more than happy to meet the parents of one of their idols. Before they could say anything having to do with the future, Bill put a hand on both of their shoulders.

“This is Fernando,” he explained,” he’s a pretty cool guy. And this is Edensaw.”

“Edensaw, huh? A fascinating name.”

“Some of the kids at the orphanage call me Eddie?”

“Like Eddie Van Halen?” Bill asked, then air guitared with his single word catchphrase. 

“This baby is adorable,” Missy looked to Ted,” What is she called?”

Ted never did give a name to the baby. The boy looked into the girl’s eyes, searching for something. When he saw her smile lit up, he noticed the gleam in her eyes. That’s when he knew what she would be called. He looked up with assurance.

“Her name’s Michelle but I like to call her Mica,” he said,” I actually got to name her. She’s named after my mom.”

Missy seemed understanding, and so did Bill. He saw the happiness on his boyfriend’s face while he cradled the baby. He could see how much Ted wanted this. As he rocked the baby gently, they heard someone coming downstairs. The boys looked up and mouthed “No way!” to one another when they saw Huey and a woman coming downstairs. 

“Huey!” Mr Preston led him over,” You remember my son, Bill, don’t you?”

“Of course I do!” Huey hugged Bill,” last time I saw you, you were still in highschool. How’s that band, Wild Stallyns?”

“We’re improving every day, Mr. Morton,” he said, then brought the family closer,” This is my boyfriend, Ted. He’s in the band too. And these are the kids we’re looking after- Fernando,Edensaw-we call him Eddie, and Mica.”

“But her real name’s Michelle.”

Huey quickly introduced his assistant Pamele, then glanced the small family up and down. He looked to Pam, who simply nodded. Soon after, the family were stored away in Bill’s bedroom. Not much had changed, except for how much space there had been. While Bill tried to set up Michelle’s travel crib, Ted got the kids dressed. While they went off to brush their teeth, Ted sat on the bed with Michelle in a sling across his chest. 

“I don’t trust that Huey Morton,” he declared,” he seems like a real bogus dude.”

“He is,” Bill agreed as he adjusted the crib,” We’re gonna need a plan to take him down. If we find a place to start, I’m sure we can find a way to stop Huey Morton before he ruins our beautiful San Dimas.”

Ted agreed, although he didn’t have an idea. They needed a way to stop the terror before it started again. The boys came running in, arguing about which Wild Stallyns song was better. Fernando preferred ‘Solving Problems’, as the beat matched the tone of the song. Edensaw preferred “Lonely Old Rockstar”, as it was a song to dance to. The artists, however, had never heard of the songs the boys described. Ted was making sure that the boys brushed their teeth, then tucked them into bed. 

“Are you guys really gonna save San Dimas?” the oldest asked.

“Of course, little dude!” Bill reassured, ruffling Ferd’s hair,” You’ll be safe with us and safe to return home in no time.”

“And besides,” Ted went on,” we wouldn’t let you guys get hurt, nor would we let the excellent San Dimas fall apart.”  
Seconds later, Ted heard Michelle crying in his arms. He softly hushed her and pulled her out of the sling. He begged her not to cry, but that seemed to only make it worse. He suddenly got the idea, and started to sing to her. He didn’t sing much, but he did his best to soothe the baby. She seemed to enjoy his rendition of Dream On. Bill listened in, and felt an overwhelming love for his boyfriend. He, too, found himself falling asleep with the boys in his arms. Michelle had drifted off and was slowly laid in her crib (which was moved next to Ted) as the song continued and the night grew on.

Breakfast was served all around in the morning, but the boys were too busy to eat. They had their eyes on Huey, wondering what he was up to. Every once in a while, the man would turn to his assistant and mention something business related. Bill and Ted could never understand.

“So what brings little Bill Preston to his old home?” Mr. Morton asked in between bites.

“We just wanted to have a little visit,” he explained, a crossed tone in his words,” We kind of missed it here and needed a break from boring, old San Fran.”

“Well I guess you’ve found the perfect place,” then Huey paused and smiled up at the two,” Boys, how would you like to come down to Morton Industries? Maybe give you a little tour. I can assure you it won’t be boring and, maybe, it can convince you to come back to San Dimas.”

Bill and Ted glanced to each other, then excused themselves for a moment. They then slid under the table. The boys laughed at their idols’ actions, Michelle smiling with them, while everyone else gave a surprised (and confused) reaction. The boyfriends slid next to each other and faced eye to eye, knowing they had to be quiet.

“Getting into the building was easy,” Ted said.

“While that is true, Ted,” Bill went on,” We need a plan. You know that old cartoon, with the dog?”

“Old Yeller.”

“Scooby Doo- anyway, they used to split up. That’s what we have to do if we’re gonna find any dirt on this guy.”

Ted glanced at Bill, with a broken look on his face. His boyfriend was confused until the dark haired boy brought up the reason.

“But I thought we were in love.”

“Not that kind of split up, Teddy,” he sighed,” I mean that, while you look around with Huey, I’ll sneak off and find some info. Got it?”

With a nod, the two sprang up. They agreed to go to the tour, and Huey gave a gracious smile. He thanked Missy for the meal, her smile humble. She agreed to watch the kids, but the man refused to leave them behind. The boys rolled their eyes at the thought of going with the enemy, but wanted to hang out with Bill and Ted. Soon after, the group stood before a limo. The couple looked at the long ride in amazement.

“Woah.”

“Come along, boys!”

When the kids were secured, Bill and Ted sat next to each other and looked around. Never had they been in such a nice car. It had been most excellent as they drove off, with Huey’s eyes glancing to them every five seconds. Inviting them to the building was the only way...


	6. Morton Industries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! The story's halfway done, but I'm thinking about a third story. Maybe not, but we'll see!

Bill and Ted glanced at the Morton Industries building. Suspicions rose as they parked out front, getting ready to take the kids in. Just by the view outside, they were intimidated. The clear windows surrounded each floor and the sinister feeling towered over them. As they got out, the kids stood nervously with them, hiding from the horrifying place. Huey and Pam were busy talking to the driver and making last minute arrangements. Bill and Ted knelt down to the kids.

“Don’t you little dudes worry,” Bill whispered,” We’re gonna save everything.”

“What if Mr. Morton takes over the world?” Edensaw asked with exaggerated movements. 

“No way, Eddie!” Ted placed a hand on his shoulder,” We’ll make sure Huey’s out the picture, and return San Dimas to its most triumphant glory.”

The boys smiled up at the men, feeling excited for their idols. Huey and Pam stepped out of the car and welcomed the group in. The inside of the building was more modernized than the boys expected. Machines danced all around, people projecting ideas and holograms on the walls. Technology had been an obvious part of Morton Industries- and Huey would let everyone know. Fernando and Edensaw clung to Bill’s leg, trying to hide from the world before them.

“There are a lot of these things,” Fernando whispered.

“In the future?’ Bill asked, receiving a nod from Ferd,” It’s okay. It’ll be alright.”

“I hope you don’t mind the mess,” Huey brought up,” we’re renovating and getting everything up and running,” he saw Pam pointing to her watch,” Oh! I have a business meeting to attend to in the conference room. Pamela will take all of you around the facility while I go off.”

Bill and Ted glanced to one another. They knew it was time to split up. The blond excused himself to use the bathroom, which Huey pointed out quickly. The man walked off, as did Bill. Ted watched as his boyfriend snuck off, trailing behind the pretentious business man. Ted had soon turned his attention away when Pamela stepped to the front. While Fernando glanced to the side, and saw Bill entering another room. Fernando began to break away from the group, when Eddie grabbed his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” he asked quickly. 

“I have to follow Bill,” the older boy said proudly,” Mr. Morton’s gonna hurt him. I have to protect him.”  
“You’re only five!” Eddie exclaimed quietly, holding up five fingers.

“Trust me, I can do this.”

“We should get going on our tour,” Pam smiled,” Let’s be on our way!”

Fernando quickly went off by the big, metal doors where Huey and Bill went through. He left without much more. Edensaw knew his best friend was always getting into trouble, but this could really cost them. As Eddie went off with Ted, he hoped his best friend wouldn’t find himself in the hands of Mr. Morton. 

Bill found himself wandering a grand hall. He looked overheard at the light fixtures, their crystal decor hanging diligently. The red carpet made the blond feel like he was at his first Hollywood premiere. He searched for Huey straight on, trying to see any evidence of future destruction. Six doors were along the hall. He had to pick one to go through. He bounced from door to door, finding only boxes and old parts.

“Bogus,” he mumbled as he shuffled through.

The second to last door stood, tall and green, and Bill was intimidated. He opened the door slightly and peeked through. Sparks flew off of machines, scientists standing along the room. They wrote on clipboards and wore their goggles tightly. This is where the ‘magic’ happened. Two scientists near the front held two watches. They looked ordinary to Bill, who looked down as best as he could despite the brightness. They nodded to one another then the female scientist went down to the other end. The scientist closest to Bill pushed a button on the side of the watch. A small keyboard came up. He typed a message, sent it, and looked to the scientist on the other end. After a few seconds, she looked up.

“Got it!” she exclaimed. 

“Excellent,” Bill mumbled.

“What is?”

The blond reeled back and looked to his side. Fernando stood happily beside Bill. He calmed down for a second, seeing that it was only the kid. Then he panicked when he realized it was the kid. He closed the door and knelt beside Fernando.

“What are you doing here, little dude?” he asked nervously,” You should be with Ted and the other little ones.”

“I couldn’t let you go by yourself, sir,” Ferd spoke proudly,” that Mr. Morton is a jerk and he would hurt you. That can’t happen-”

“Aw,” Bill ruffled Ferd’s hair,” that’s really brave of you, Ferdie. And while that might be, you wouldn’t be safe. There’s a lot of wicked machinery and you could get really hurt. Understand?”

Fernando nodded solemnly. Bill was overwhelmed with emotion. He hugged the boy close, feeling a sense of pride and happiness. Fernando was shocked that he was being hugged by ‘the’ Bill S Preston Esq. He’d never been hugged so tightly in his life, and it felt wonderful. As Fernando leaned into the hug, he looked up and saw Huey coming out of the office, and staring at the two. By the time Bill let go, he saw that the boy was staring. He looked behind him, and saw Huey standing before them with a smile.

“How’s it goin, Mr Morton?” he squeaked.

“And we’ve created over four thousand jobs in the past year,” Pam proudly stated, her hair bouncing joyfully” all in small towns. Not only that, but we will continue to build up the industries and create so much more.”

Ted nodded and listened to whatever Pamela had to say. She was just as sneaky as Mr. Morton, and was not to be trusted. That’s why he kept a close eye out for anything that could be used against them. Each bit of technology was impressive, but the young man stood his ground. As they approached a walkway, Michelle began to cry. Pam stopped short and turned to face the young man. 

“Is she okay?” the assistant asked sympathetically.

“I think she’s hungry,” Ted bounced the baby as he put down the diaper bag,” Oh, don’t cry, Mica. Please, little dudette. Ferd, could you grab…”

When Ted saw that the oldest had not been with them, his eyes filled with panic. Where could the oldest boy have gone to? Now, he had a lost child and a crying child and the mission was going all out of sorts. As Ted fumbled for the bottle, finally grabbing one, he saw Bill coming towards them. Relief came to his face when he saw Fernando with him. Then panic when he saw Huey behind them.

“You found Fernando,” Ted sighed and knelt down, hugging the oldest boy,” I was so worried about you! Please don’t wander off again.”

“I won’t, sir,” the oldest agreed.

“What’s wrong, little Michelle?” Bill saw the fallen bottle on the ground and picked it up.

He handed it to the baby (after cleaning it off) with a smile on his face. Ted was concerned, happy that the kids were all together again, but worried for Bill. If Huey caught his boyfriend sneaking around the facility, that could mean big trouble for the future. However, the smiles were odd and Ted knew he had to find out the truth.

“Is everything okay, Bill?” Ted asked his boyfriend.

“More than okay!” 

“Ted, my boy,” Huey placed a hand on his shoulder,” Bill, here, is great for my company. He’s seen and known things that I wouldn’t have even put into Morton Industries. But let’s not discuss it here! We’ll have dinner tonight at Hopper’s.”

“That steakhouse that Slash wanted to buy?” the rockers asked.

Huey nodded, and they agreed to do so. But as they made arrangements, Ted had a bad feeling about what was to occur.


	7. The Plan Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ted felt out of place at Hopper’s. He didn’t have the nicest dress clothes, and the kids were at home with Missy. It felt weird not carrying a baby or holding hands with a little boy. Something felt out of place, especially being with the enemy. Hopefully, this was for a good cause. As they enjoyed the night, Huey was going on about why he was hiring Bill with his team.

“When I found Bill and your oldest around the hall,” he explained,” I was wondering what the hell they were doing. He told me that he was making sure the security system was up to date. When I reassured him, he told me to be prepared to be robbed, and how we could use the greatest security system around- fake lasers! No one in their right mind would try to trip a laser!”

“That’s the truth, Mr. Morton,” Bill laughed wholeheartedly,” Sorry to freak you out earlier.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” he shooed,” I’m glad that I could count on you to help. Now, I didn’t just invite you all here to praise your great idea. I invited you all here because I want to offer Bill a new job as my assistant.”

“In San Dimas?” Bill asked excitedly, then stopped,” But what about you, Pamela?”

“I need the days off,” she insisted.

“So? What do you say?”

Ted excused the two for a minute. They went to the men’s room, where they made sure they were alone. Bill was confused by his boyfriend’s actions. He didn’t understand why Ted was getting all worked up. Finally, the couple faced each other.

“What’s going on?” Bill asked.

“I should ask you the same thing,” Ted angrily spoke, jabbing a finger into his chest,” You can’t be seriously taking this job. Dude, you know he’s bogus. Once he has us working for him, he’ll keep us tangled up and then the future is ruined!”

“Teddy,” Bill placed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek,” It’ll be okay. I’m only taking the job because I want to really dig into this. I want to keep our future safe. If I take the job, I can see Huey’s plans and take him down with triumph.”

Ted seemed calmed by Bill’s words. He looked to his boyfriend, making him promise that they wouldn’t get hurt. With a kiss of agreement, they went back to the table. Bill was quick to accept the offer. Huey and Pam were happy and toasting their new employee. They drank to new beginnings, but the boys drank to the end of impending doom.

Bill had gone with Huey the next morning, wearing a tight suit that felt like he was trapped in a cage. Nonetheless, he had to look professional. He’d agreed to go to a coffee shop that had been a branch of the corporation. He didn’t understand how that had anything to do with the future, but he simply agreed to go. Their drive to Pasadena was short and Bill barely had time to ask questions. They walked into the modern shop, looking around at colorful paintings and expensive prices. However, it attracted the most current, trendy people. 

“There’s so many hip lookin’ people here,” he commented, looking up at Huey,” How’d you get so many to come in? Like, with prices and all this art. No offense to you, Mr. Morton.”

“Bill, call me Huey,” he insisted as they waited in line,” you’ve known me your whole life- it’s okay to be on a first name basis. The thing is, we hope to attract young people like you, or that girl with the lip piercing, or the guy with the three different windbreakers. They like what’s new, what’s modern. They prefer this kind of environment and if that means hiking up prices and weird art, then so be it.”

The barista greeted Huey with a smile. She welcomed Bill to the team and made two of Huey’s usuals. They thanked her and sat down by the window. They talked about family and what they were doing with their lives, but then Bill knew he had to get to work.

“I just have one question, Huey,” Bill brought up.

“Lay it on me, Bill.”

“Why would you want to modernize and recreate San Dimas?” 

Pamela had warned her boss about this. He knew whatever answer he gave wouldn’t help his cause. Unless it was well crafted. He put the coffee down and looked into the young man’s eyes.

“Did you know that my grandfather lived in San Dimas?” Huey asked, and Bill shook his head,” yep! Built his house right near the heart of the town. So many people used to live there. It was a tight knit community and he never wanted it to die down. When I came back, it needed life. I saw that the minute I drove into town. I knew kids like you are our future. We have to keep San Dimas great. Which is why I wanted to offer you this- if you help me lure the future into San Dimas, I can give you anything you want. Money, food- maybe I can even make Wild Stallyns famous.”

Bill looked up at Huey. He knew it was all bogus, but… He wanted more than anything for the band to be famous. He found himself agreeing to the offer. He knew it was bad, but as they shook hands, he could see himself on stage playing with the ones he loved. 

Ted pushed the stroller all throughout the San Dimas Mall. Michelle was asleep, while the boys walked alongside him. Elizabeth and Joanna decided to join along, only because Pamela invited them. She was insistent that the whole team join along. Although they didn’t trust the girl, they needed to be out. They had to focus on digging up the dirt. But Ted was nervous. He gripped the handle of the stroller, eyes dodging around and making sure the kids were close. 

“I never realized how big this mall was,” El mentioned as they walked onward.

“Yeah,” her sister agreed,” coming back to San Dimas makes me see that kind of stuff. How about you, Ted?”

“Oh, yeah,” he nodded, still anxious,” Things are different and the same and…”

Pam decided that they should get something to eat. The girls took the kids to get some food, while the assistant stayed behind. Ted was nervous to leave the kids, but agreed that he needed a minute. He sat on a nearby bench, and so did Pamela. She had to get into his mind. 

“What’s the matter, Ted?” she asked.

“I left San Dimas because...my dad lives here,” he explained,” Not in the mall, but...when I came out to my dad, his attitude was bogus. He kicked me out of the house because I like guys. I’m afraid if I see him, he’ll get angry and, maybe, go after the little ones.”

“I understand,” Pam nodded,” but I don’t think you’ll be seeing your dad. It’s noon and he’s probably at his job or something. He’ll be too busy fighting crime to be roaming the mall.”

“Right- Hey, how’d you know my dad was a cop?”

Ted was suspicious, and Pam had to act fast. She glanced at her feet for a second as she came up with a sob story. Then, a sympathetic smile came to her face. 

“You know, I have a gay brother,” she said,” and my dad was so mad about it. He kicked him out and never contacted him again. My brother and I are close, and I would never let anything happen to him. The same goes for you. You’ve got Bill, the girls, and now, you’ve got me to protect you from homophobic people. So, let’s just forget about anything negative and focus on shopping, okay?”

Ted gave a smile and nodded. They left the bench, where Ted forgot about (not only his dad) but the mission at hand. Perhaps Pamela wasn’t so bad after all. That night, the boys sat in the kitchen, and discussed what they got. But both were quiet.

“So,” Ted asked,” What did you find out from Mr. Morton?”

“Well,” Bill laughed awkwardly,” you see, I didn’t really talk to Huey about business.”

Ted leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms angrily. Bill was stuttering out an apology, while his boyfriend raised an eyebrow. When Bill tried to explain that they could make the band famous, the dark haired boy shook his head.

“Billy,” he said with anger,” you were supposed to get the information! While the band becoming famous is most triumphant, you know that Mr. Morton is a fake. He’ll take our band and make it one of those polka groups, man.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he looked back up at Ted,” What about Pam? Does she have anything to say?”

Ted blushed as he realized he,too, had no new info. Bill saw this and protested, stating that they needed to be focused. The blond sighed and rubbed his temples.

“We seem to be getting distracted,” he went on,” we need to focus. I know that we’ve missed San Dimas and maybe we’ve been away too long. But there’s too much at stake, dude. We have to save our home and those little orphans before it’s too late.”

“I’m sorry, Bill,” Ted sighed and pushed his chair closer,” tomorow, I’m gonna focus on Pamela and the mission. But for now,” the dark haired boy traced his fingers on the collar of Bill’s jacket,” my focus is on my boyfriend and the way he looks in his suit.”

“Well,” Bill smirked and slowly took off the jacket,” what about how he looks without the suit?”

“I’ve seen you without the suit- oh!” 

Bill and Ted shared a kiss and the dark haired boy took off his own jacket. They often enjoyed the kisses they shared and moments like this. When they could be alone, even if it was just for a second. Because down came Fernando, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The boyfriends pulled away when they noticed the oldest boy in the room.

“Ferd, little dude!” Bill gasped,” What are you doing up?”

“We can’t sleep,” he whined,” Will you tuck us in?”

The boyfriends smiled and got up from their seats. They decided to retire for the night. Tomorrow, they would have a lot to work. But for now, they would go upstairs and sing their own rendition of “Hot for Teacher”- one Bill’s parents couldn’t yell about.


	8. The Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Huey couldn’t stop laughing at his new assistant. Bill was truly a fool for believing that Mr Morton would help his band. Of course, he was as stupid as Huey remembered him to be. He’d always done something that made Huey question whether or not Bill was dropped on his head as a child. He didn’t complain too much, as it was good for his plan.

“That kid is beyond stupid,” Huey admitted to Pamela as he laid on the pullout couch,” and I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

“The same goes for his boyfriend,” she sighed as she sat on the bed,” I hate to think that they’re actually raising children together. Or living alone.”

“Even if they are morons, they’re going to destroy my city. My empire. They want to take our family’s dynasty. If they were to take away everything I built, you and any other Morton descendant won’t have a dime.”

Pam shrugged her shoulders and leaned back. She knew her plan was working perfectly. What kind of idiot would leave a time machine lying around? Someone like her could’ve stolen it and made sure the future stayed as it was. Despite the confusing amount of ‘great’s between them, Pam wanted her money and her relative to stay wealthy. 

“We should focus more on the plan,” she brought up,” Now, if we want the best results, we should send them away as soon as possible.”

“That might be a day or two,” Huey said,” Can we afford that?”

“At the rate we’re going, we can. In fact, before I came up here, I heard them arguing. They’re trying to get dirt on us, but we’re luring them right in.”

Huey laughed at their mischievous ways. He liked the ideas his great (about ten times) granddaughter was bringing to the table. At first, he didn’t and wouldn’t believe that she was from the future. Showing up to his office and claiming such a statement was...crazy. But when he saw the time booth and the empire (to some, hellhole) he created, he would do anything to keep it that way. 

“We better get some rest,” Huey sighed as he turned off the light,” that press conference is tomorrow. I paid good money to have the conference in front of Circle K. Then again, I think I’ll pay good money for that.”  
Huey hoped to buy the market soon. After he tore it down, it would make a fine establishment. He, of course, asked Pam if he owned the land in the future, but informed him that he would have to find out. For now, he could only dream about it. 

“You sure that a press meeting is good for me, Huey?” Bill asked as he tugged at his collar.

“Of course!” Huey reassured,” Pam went to a press conference on her first day of work. She was a hit and you will be too. Oh! Here we are.”

Mr. Morton got out of the car with a smile on his face. The Preston boy felt uncomfortable in this crowd. He saw a sea of cameras and flashing lights. He felt sick to his stomach at everything he saw. Bill turned to Pam, nervously twitching his thumbs.

“What do I do?”

“Just keep your head up and smile at everyone,” she nodded,” No fear, just relax.”

Bill took a deep breath and opened the door. Cameras and people were all over him. He tried to not let the bright lights bother him. He took Pam’s advice and smiled at the crowd. He waved to each person and shined on those that saw him. For once, he felt on top of the world. Happy to be before a crowd who wanted to hear what he had to say. He noticed where they’d been, and smiled up at the Circle K. 

“Woah, dudes!” he exclaimed with a smile on his face,” I didn’t know we’d be before the great Circle K!”

“Spend a lot of time here?” Pam questioned. 

“Ted and I used to hang out here a lot,” he said,” it was our little getaway. We loved it here.”

“Then I guess it’s a shame,” the girl looked over,” You see, Mr Morton’s buying this Circle K. He’s tearing it down for a chain in our corporation.”

Bill’s smiled dropped. Getting rid of Circle K? This was bogus! Throughout the conference, Bill stayed silent and observed Huey. He knew saving his boyfriend’s favorite place was on the list. If he could convince Huey to stay away, it would make things easier. As the conference died down, the blond came up to Mr Morton without looking too suspicious.

“Huey,” he tried to be casual,”I heard from some of our most distinguished colleagues that you are buying Circle K.”

“Then tearing it down,” Mr. Morton said proudly.  
“Why would you want to do that, sir?” Bill choked out nervously,” I mean, there are other places we can buy and tear down, don’t you agree?”

“Bill,” Huey placed a hand on his new assistant’s shoulder,” Do you know why we’re tearing this down?”

“For a modern San Dimas…?”

Huey motioned for the boy to follow him. He stood beside a sign covered in a white sheet. He ripped down the sheet to reveal “Coming soon! Morton Music Industries”. Bill couldn’t believe his eyes! This included a new studio, music stores and a music hall of fame- all the Preston boy could ever want. Mr Morton smiled, knowing he was getting Bill right into his trap.

“The music industry needs more representation,” he explained,” It’s the reason so many kids today are modernized! Getting stuck in the past isn’t going to save the future, Bill. Tearing down little places like Circle K will help, I promise.”

“I still don’t know. You see, it’s Ted’s favorite place and if it was torn down-”

“Forget about Ted for a minute! Do what’s best for you and for Wild Stallyns.”

“Well...Ted’s in that too. And he does want the band to grow! Mr. Morton, tearing down Circle K and other businesses is the best idea you’ve ever had!” 

“Oh, son, I know.”

Ted felt relaxed for the first time in days. He leaned into the kitchen chair, feeding the baby and watching the boys run around. Elizabeth and Joanne came over, giving all they knew about Huey. He’d apparently taken other small towns and really messed them up. 

“He made the towns so modernized,” Jo stated,” that older residents started moving away. Too much of the younger generation kicked them out. With fancy gadgets and too much other stuff.”

“Not to mention the raise in taxes,” El sighed.

“How could the people of San Dimas not know this?” Ted questioned,” Well, there’s only one thing to do-oh!”

Michelle was finished quickly with her lunch. The dark haired boy set the bottle aside and gently burped the baby. He then called over Eddie, who had chocolate all over his face. Ted wiped it away while the girls watched. They smiled at his mom-like gestures as he smiled to the boys, then to the baby again.

“I guess everything’s working out, Mama Ted,” Elizabeth joked.

“Yeah,” he said, blushing then looking up at them,” You know, I’ve always wanted to be a parent.”

“Well, you’ve always been good with kids,” Jo said.

“Oh yes!” her sister agreed,” When you had a babysitting service, you never had a bad review! Except for Ms. Danvers, but little Caroline was a menace.”

“Even so,” Ted sighed,” I’d be a terrible dad. I mean, you saw the way my dad treated me. I feel like, if I ever really had kids, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Michelle’s hand wrapped around his thumb, to which he smiled sadly. The sisters reassured Ted that he would be a most excellent dad. That he would be better than the captain and much more trusting. He thanked them for their compliments but before he could go on, Bill walked in. The boys quickly greeted him with a hug. He pulled them in and ruffled their hair, which the three found amusing. He came over to the crew, the boys under each one of his arms. 

“Hello ladies, and Teddy,” Bill bent down and kissed his boyfriend’s lips, then the top of the baby’s head,” and little Michelle.”

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Ted laughed.

“Well you’ll be in an even better mood- we’re going to dinner with Huey and Pam!”


	9. The Plan is Ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“We’re gonna go back to Hopper’s,” Bill explained as they got ready for the night,” I’m so excited to go back with you- we’re gonna have a romantic evening, dude. With Mr Morton, of course. And maybe Pam. Other than that, that’s amore.”

“I don’t know, Bill,” Ted rubbed the back of his neck,” We just went out the other night. I know we have to dig up some dirt, but we should spend a night alone- with the kids.”

“Don’t worry about the little dudes. Elizabeth and Jo agreed to babysit them. I think what we need is more nights out together. Besides,” Bill wrapped his arms around his boyfriend,” I think you look good in that old Freud coat.”

Ted smiled and leaned into the Preston boy’s arms. Though he was still unconvinced that this would work out, he did like spending time with Bill. especially in San Dimas. It’d been so long since they really got a feel for their little town. The one he was regretting leaving in the first place. When the limo came to the door, Huey and Pam were in a rush. Bill was walking out, putting on his suit coat. 

“Teddy, baby, let’s go!” he called out.

“One second!” Ted turned to the kids,” Boys, the ladies will take good care of you. I made sandwiches for everyone. Be in bed by eight, but if you stayed up, I don’t think I’ll find out,” he winked at the boys and ruffled their hair,” Thank you for watching the babes, girls.”

“Never a problem!” Jo giggled,” You just have a nice date with Bill.”

Ted thanked them again, then kissed the baby, who smiled. He waved to them once more and headed in the car. Elizabeth and Joanne went back in, ready to have fun with the kids. 

Hopper’s was almost empty. Still, Ted felt out of place. He kept his eyes to the ground again, while he tried to hold Bill’s hand. It seemed, however, that he was too busy waving to different people from the conference. Each one recognized his name and laughed about business. Something Ted didn’t catch onto, but the Preston boy knew right away.

“How do know so much about business?” the dark haired boy whispered as the four walked to their table.

“Oh, Ted, my boy,” Bill laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder,”Once you’ve been in the business game as long as I have, you’ll start to learn the hoops.”

“But you’ve only been doing business for a few days. Besides, I thought this dinner wasn’t going to be about business.”

“On the contrary,” Huey butted in,” this dinner is to celebrate business! But let’s talk about that afterwards, shall we?”

Mr Morton felt the tiniest bit guilty as they sat down. He knew their steak dinner would end in his wonderful plan. He could see the new world right before his eyes. He would have the future and Bill and Ted- they wouldn’t even have themselves. All throughout dinner, Bill kept up the pompous act, making jokes and telling stories that Ted had never heard. The Logan boy saw his boyfriend as a robot with mannerisms that were unlike the blond. As if he had been programmed to be a different, arrogant person. No matter how excellent Bill looked in his get up, his attitude was heinous. As the dinner was coming to an end, Pam made a gesture to her watch. Huey nodded and stood up as she snuck off. 

“Boys,” he laughed,” I was skeptical about coming to San Dimas. I was worried that my grandfather would yell at me for changing his hometown. But when I thought about the people that would come, I knew he’d be proud. So, to us, I say congratulations! May we have a successful tear down of Circle K, and a great building process of the studio.”

“You’re tearing down Circle K?” Ted asked in shock.

“Of course! In fact, Bill thought it would be a great idea.”

“You’re letting them tear our place down?” 

Bill felt the guilt in his stomach as he heard Ted. The hurt and shock in his boyfriend’s voice was heartbreaking. He tried to stammer out the new places that would be built- but he couldn’t speak. Huey hid his smile as the chaos was beginning to unfold.

“You know I love it there,” Ted whispered,” that was our hangout. Our lifelong place. We had our first date in that parking lot. You spilled cherry slushie all over your front seat. I was laughing so hard, that…”

“You don’t have to go into detail about our first date,” Bill argued,” especially not in front of my boss.”

“You act as if you’ve been working there for years, dude!” 

“Why don’t I take you boys home?” Huey suggested,” it’ll be a long day tomorrow and I think we all need the rest.”

Ted agreed and stood up. He walked out of the restaurant while glaring at Bill. the blond seemed annoyed (and upset) over the whole ordeal. Huey, however, was on Cloud 9. They got into the limo, but the ride was silent. The boyfriends refused to speak to one another, while Mr Morton had much more on his mind. After a few minutes of silence, Ted angrily turned to Bill. 

“How could you let this happen?” he asked,” We had a thing going on with Circle K. That was our home, our sanctuary. And you’re gonna take it away. What has gotten into you, dude?”

“What are you talking about?” Bill scoffed.

“Over the past few days, you’ve become a real dickweed. It’s like you don’t even care about our mission!”

The car stopped short on the road. Ted flung forward, but Bill caught him. He simply sat in his chair without saying a word. They noticed that they were outside of the office. Huey grumbled something before looking to the boys.

“Come with me, gentlemen.”

His words crept down their spines. Without a word, they got out of the limo and walked into the building. The industries was a lot quieter at night, and more peaceful. But a fear went down Ted’s back as they were taken into Huey’s office. He smiled to the boys, looking down on them with his thoughts coming together.

“Now it’s time for business.”

He opened the door and shoved them in. Pam was standing by her phone booth, glaring at the two. The boyfriends looked to each other and went to run. Huey stood in front of them, walking forward as they backed up.

“Pam came to me and told me what happened to our dynasty,” he said,” That you were planning on destroying me. It only made sense for me to make my attack. So now-”

They were soon dragged into the time machine without another word. Bill and Ted banged on the door as Pam pressed a button. And the machine was gone in seconds.


	10. 11th Century Scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

11th CENTURY SCOTLAND

The time booth landed in an open field. Pam knew, if they’d been with people, chances are they’d be mistakes for witches. Then again, that would really get rid of the boys. She pushed the boys out onto the field. 

“Enjoy ye olde Scotland, lads,” She smiled. 

Before they could run back in, she waved and closed the door. The machine went off and left the two standing in the grass. Ted kept mumbling as they stood out in the field. Bill was in shock at the betrayal, and how he let so much get ahead of them. 

“Dammit!” Ted yelled,” How could we let this happen?”

“Ted, it’s gonna be okay,” Bill said,” Can you not be so loud?”

“There goes Circle K!” he shouted,not listening to Bill” I mean, it’s not like we spent our lives there together. Or most of our lives, at least. We were abandoned in the middle of nowhere!”

“It’s 11th Century Scotland-”

“We can’t save our home! And now, Ferd and Eddie and Mica are gonna be out on the streets. We’re never gonna see those excellent little faces again-”

“Forget about the kids, dude!” Bill exclaimed,” Those aren’t even our kids. They were stowaways from the future. Ever since they came, you’ve been more worried about them than anything. We had a mission, Ted. And you got so worked up about the kids that…”

“Because I want to be a better parent than my dad, okay?”

There was a moment of silence between the boys. They locked eyes, but there was a broken look in both. Ted walked off, with Bill calling him. The dark haired boy found a stump the size of a tire, just sitting at the edge of the field. He sat down and looked away from Bill, who approached calmly. He sat down next to his boyfriend and let the breeze do the talking- only for a minute. 

“You know, I screwed up,” Bill sighed,” but you can still talk to me. Tell me what you meant…”

“I just...I think about my dad and all the times he put me down,” Ted explained,” His heinous thoughts about who I love were horrible. I never got the support I needed from him. And if I ever had a family, I’d want to support my kids. I guess I just got carried away...”

“Don’t think about him,” Bill’s words were harsh, but loving at the same time,” he’s a real jerk. If anything, he doesn’t understand the excellent man you’ve become. And how you have a good heart and a positive attitude. You’ll never be your dad and I’m okay with that. You should be too.”

Ted smiled, tears streaming down his soft face. The fact that they always looked out for each other was incredible, and they could never get enough of one another. Ted hugged Bill tightly, falling into his arms. For a few minutes, they stayed like that in the Scottish sun, forgetting about the pain they dealt with in 90s San Dimas. There was a moment where they felt connected, their hearts leaping forward. There was fear, and Bill could feel his boyfriend quietly sobbing in his arms. 

“Hey,hey,” Bill rubbed his tears away,” Don’t cry, dude. It’s okay. If we never go back, the kids are gonna be safe with the girls. They’ll take good care of them, I promise.”

“You know,” Ted choked up,” You never did answer me.”

“About?”

“Wanting a family...Bill, it’s alright if you never wanted kids or anything. I won’t get upset or anything, I’m just…”

“I want a family with you. I want us to be parents. Could you imagine us being dads? We’d be the most excellent dads- we’d show our kids how to play guitar. When we got famous, we’d take them on summer tours, and bring them back cool stuff in the fall. We’d show them the best rockstars, give them life lessons, take them to Circle K, and at the end of the day, we’d sing them Eddie Van…”

Ted couldn’t take it anymore. Overcome with joy, he pulled his boyfriend in and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Surprised, Bill fell backwards. They landed next to patches of flowers, laughing in the sunlight. Ted moved away from the kiss and looked the blond in the eyes.

“If we don’t get back to San Dimas,” he said, laying his head on Bill’s chest,” we could always try to create a family here.”

“We could always try,” Bill couldn’t agree more,” Even though we’ll never be famous, never have our music out in the world, we’re gonna be okay. Just the two of us. I think that’s all we’ll ever need.”

Huey and Pam snuck in quietly. The Prestons were asleep and the two were celebrating thier victory. They laughed to one another as they came through. Elizabeth and Joanna heard the door open from the kitchen. The kids were enjoying a snack before bed (but the girls knew they just wanted to stay up for the boys). When they saw the two come in, Jo held the kids back while El watched the two move towards the stairs.

“Why did you choose 11th Century Scotland?” Huey asked his assistant,”It’s so far- time and place wise!”

“I got the idea from Macbeth,” Pam explained,” and since it’s a time that Rufus would never think of, we’ve got the future to ourselves.”

“I like the way you think, dear,” He said,” Here’s to a future without the influence of Wild Stallyns.”

Elizabeth and Joanne watched as the two laughed and went upstairs. They had a bad feeling about the two, and now their friends were gone. They turned to the children, worry in their eyes.

“Are Bill and Ted gone?” Edensaw asked.

“Not for long,” Jo said,” we have to get them back.”

“But how?” Elizabeth inquired.

The girls sat in the kitchen with thoughts wrapping around their heads; all they could do was wonder what to do.


	11. Save Circle K!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Rufus couldn’t believe the chaos that was unfolding in the future. The group’s music was gone and the world was stumbling into a hellstorm. No one could be trusted in the new world. With a heart of fear, Rufus decided the only thing he could do. He hopped in his booth and made his way to San Dimas, right before the Preston house, in the early morning. He ran towards the front door and knocked nervously. Elizabeth and Jo were relieved to see his face.

“You’re here,” El sighed,” Thank God.”

“Future San Dimas is in the worst shape,” he explained,” There’s chaos and no more Wild Stallyns. What’s going on?”

“Mr Morton and his assistant are relatives,” Jo continued,” Pam is a time traveler and she took Bill and Ted to 11th Century Scotland. They’re tearing up the city today.”

Rufus saw this as the worst sign possible. He internally panicked, not knowing what to do. On the outside, he appeared cool and collected. He knew the first thing they had to do was get the boys back to the present. Before the three went, Missy happily took the children. She was more than glad to spend the day with her step-grandkids. She didn’t even question who Rufus was or why he was there. When the three were gone, Huey and Pam came downstairs, in their best clothes. The tearing down was today and they needed to look their best for the press.

“You two are up so early!” Missy laughed,” Well, I don’t blame you. The ceremony is in a few hours and I’m sure you have to get ready before then. Where’s Bill and Ted?”

“They’re already out,” Huey said,” They’ve been too excited about the whole thing to stay behind. Oh, they left the little ones at home? Well, we can’t have that,” Pam took the baby, while Huey bent down to the boys,” How would you like to come along to the big opening of Uncle Huey’s new buildings? We’ll meet your dads there and then...

Fernando harshly stepped on the man’s foot. He knew what a bad person this was. He knew he couldn’t be trusted and (after Aunt El and Jo explained the situation as best as they could) that their idols were stuck in time. Eddie did the same, and Huey wished he could send the kids back in time. The group set off to the car. Once they got in, he glared at the kids. 

“Those surfer boys won’t be coming for you three anytime soon,” Mr Morton laughed,” Perhaps I should adopt you three and make you forget them for good.”  
Michelle began to cry, Pam rocking her nervously. Then, the boys got an idea. They began to wail as well, knowing it would slow the man down. Mr Morton rubbed his temples. This would be quite a long day.

11TH CENTURY SCOTLAND

The three arrived quickly, greeted by an open field. In the distance, Rufus noticed the two boys on the edge of the field. Ted sat on the ground, grass between his fingers, while Bill gently combed his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. Without another thought, the time traveler ran towards them. The girls stayed behind, making sure nothing happened to the booth. When Bill noticed him coming, he sat up and accidentally hit Ted in the back of the head.

“Ow!” he yelped,” Dude, what was that- Rufus?”

“Thank God you’re here,” Rufus sighed,” The girls told me what happened- they overheard it from Huey and Pam. Future San Dimas is a mess and it’s because they sent you here. We need to get you back before they tear down Circle K.”

“How are we supposed to save it?” the Preston boy questioned,” It’s all my fault that they’re tearing it down. Besides, people only care about saving their taxes. We can’t save our favorite place now, I’m afraid.”

“You boys become the world’s most excellent rockers,” Rufus argued,” You have the future at your fingertips. All of Wild Stallyns is loved and remembered. The four of you leave a legacy that can’t be carried out. All of you need to use those talents and stop the Mortons for good!”

As the three approached the booth, they quickly got an idea. As they traveled back to the present, the four band members started to formulate their plan. They had everything written before they got to San Dimas. They made it to the Preston house and ran inside. The boys called for their kids, and Missy quickly came in from the kitchen. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked,” I thought you boys were at the big…”

“Mom,” Bill asked,” Where are the kids?”

“They went with Huey and Pam…”

“Oh no,” Ted mumbled.

“Don’t worry,” Bill reassured,” we’ll save them. Right now, we have a song to bring to the world.”

Huey paced around nervously. Pam tried to shut the children up, but they wouldn’t listen. He had his speech ready and he couldn’t sit still. He looked out in the crowd, the cameras ready for him. The construction crew was standing by, knowing they wouldn’t be up for a while. 

“Calm down,” Pam told him,” all you need to do is give a speech and answer some questions. All the people care about is their taxes- you know that.”

“If they ever noticed that their taxes went up,” Huey mentioned,” then our fortune would be gone. I think I should get going.”

Huey went up to the podium with a fake smile on his face. Pam made sure he was doing everything right. He was waving to the cheerful people, the cameras flashing and nearly burning his eyes. But this was all for business. As he greeted the day, she noticed that the kids stopped making loud noise.

“Finally,” she sighed, looking in front of her,” now we can-” 

She saw the kids were no longer there. Pam’s eyes grew wide as she looked for the kids. Then she realized where they’d run off to. Rufus waved to her as the kids were off, happy to follow him around. Pam shook her fist and shouted at the man. But all he did was run onward.

“How did you know we were here, Rufus?” Fernando asked excitedly.

“Did you save Bill and Ted, did ya?” Edensaw questioned.

“You’ll see, boys.”

“...And we’re happy to announce that our building of the music world begins today,” Huey said,” This is what the future of San Dimas looks like. This is the peak of it all!” 

The clapping was loud and the excitement was louder than ever. Huey felt as though he was on top of the world. He basked in the glory that was before him. Suddenly, he heard a roar of a guitar. He froze when all the attention was directed to the front of Circle K. The band was set up and ready to rock. Elizabeth sat behind the drums, glaring up at Huey. She alerted the three about Mr Morton’s watchful eyes, along with those of his assistant.

“Town of San Dimas!” Bill yelled into Jo’s microphone,” It has come to our attention that Mr. Huey Morton is going to tear down our beautiful Circle K. Along with all of our other good stuff. We, as a community, need to stand together and save our home!”

“But Mr. Morton’s gonna lower our taxes,” A news reporter argued.

“I knew they’d bring that up,” Ted mumbled.

“Perhaps we can convince you otherwise.”

Rufus made the kids had earphones on. They would hear the music, but he refused to let their eardrums be blown out. The loud music poured out of the speakers. Huey and Pam looked to each other. They had to stop the song before it even started. As they scrambled off of the podium, Jo began to sing.

“Since we were kids in San Dimas, we’ve been together through all of it

Bullies, bad guys, butting heads

And so much more.”

The people were turning away from Huey and focused on the band. They were forgetting about the press conference and pointing their cameras towards them. The two couldn’t find the power cord to the amps. They had to get that music off and fast.

“But when the day came to an end, and we didn’t have to pretend

To be who we’d never be

When we walked through the doors

Of Circle K.”

“These lyrics are awful!” Pam yelled over the sounds.

“That doesn’t matter to these idiots,” Huey growled,” We’ve gotta find that plug!”

Their song of saving Circle K touched the hearts of the San Dimas residents. They’d love their little mart and wouldn’t trade it for the world. They were getting into the spirit, jumping around and singing along. The kids were clapping and showing their happiness. The song was still going on when Huey and Pam pulled the plug. They were on the roof now, and had a lot to say.

“Now that we’ve ended that fiasco,” Huey smiled to the crowd,” Why don’t we get back to the real reason we’re here?”

“You know, Mr. Morton,” Rufus mentioned, blending in as a normal citizen,” I’ve actually noticed an increase in my taxes since you got here.”

“Yeah,” another man agreed,” now that you mention it, I have seen my taxes go up!”

The people began to agree with one another. Huey realized that his life was tumbling down in a matter of seconds. And the whole world would soon find out the truth about the Morton family.


	12. Their Hearts True Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Huey Morton was shortly run out of town after he was exposed. Many refused to believe that he would solve any of their problems. Over the course of the past three days, all of his money would fade away. He would lose fame and fortune, and the buildings he owned. But now, in the present day, the band was celebrating their victory. Bill and Ted shared a long kiss on the roof, feeling the joy of being together. 

“I was really worried,” Ted admitted,” that we wouldn’t be able to save our beloved hometown.”

“But Ted,” his boyfriend went on,” We’re Wild Stallyns. We can do anything we put our minds to. Even if we are just some hooligans.”

“But we’re-” Ted stopped short, giggling and giving another big kiss. 

“Bill! Ted!” the boys exclaimed, running to the men.

“Little dudes!” 

The boys opened their arms, Ferd going into Bill’s and Edensaw into Ted’s. They hugged the kids during their small reunion. The time traveler smiled and handed baby Michelle to Ted. he held onto the little girl, feeling relief to see her. Rufus saw two time booths coming upon the roof. He also saw Pam trying to sneak back into her own. This wouldn’t end well. He walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped short and turned to him.

“Going somewhere?” he asked.

“1492?” 

The two big men approached Rufus and Pam. Their badges shone brightly in the San Dimas sun. They stood way above Rufus, eyes only on the girl. She knew she was in big trouble now.

“Winston, Derek,” Rufus greeted,” I take it everything in the future is back to normal?”

“Even better,” Winston said,” the Prestons have successfully taken over San Dimas. It’s a beautiful place, with none of those greedy Morton’s in sight. Not only that, but the orphanage is restored. Everything’s better than it was before. And this must be our prisoner…”  
“Give me a break,” Pam grumbled,” I had a reputation to save!”

“Tell that one to Judge Carlin,” Derek chuckled.  
The men thanked Rufus as they dragged her to the booth. She was arguing that she deserved the best in law, and how Lawyer Chuck Reeves would hear about this. But she was long gone now. Rufus would be glad to tell the boys that all was back to normal. He watched the couple interact with the kids, laughing and telling them a story of epic proportions. But times were changing and there was a lot that Rufus had to do. 

“Good news, Gentlemen,” he rubbed his hands together,” Future San Dimas is back on track. We have nothing to worry about except giant spiders. Not only that, but since I won’t be able to take this time travel booth back, it’s all yours.”

“Excellent!” they exclaimed, performing on their guitars.

“The orphanage is all restored,” he looked to the kids,” You boys say goodbye to Bill and Ted now, then we’ll be on our way.”

The little ones looked up at their idols. Bill and Ted glanced to each other, not wanting to let go. They were in love with each other, that was true, however they had much more to spare. Eddie and Ferd hugged their idols once more, stating that they would miss them. Michelle smiled up at Ted, and wiggled in his arms. The singers felt their eyes swell up with tears. They started to cry, the kids becoming highly confused. Rufus stood back, however, knowing what was coming. Once they calmed down, Bill wiped his eyes and looked to the time traveler. 

“Rufus,” Bill said,” I think we want to adopt these little ones.”

“Really?” the little boys exclaimed happily.

“We both want to start a family,” Ted looked to all three,” with two little boys and a baby girl.”

The kids smiled and hugged their new parents. Rufus agreed that it would be best. He knew he’d be there when the boys needed them. And, should they have to go through time, he would be right there. Then he brought up a good point.

“I think your family won’t be able to live in your house,” he mentioned.

Perhaps we can buy a new house,” Bill looked up at his boyfriend.

“Us too,” Elizabeth stated,” it’s all a matter of where.”

The four pondered for a second, taking in all the best options. When they surveyed the land, from on top of Circle K, the four bandmates made an agreement. Even without words, they knew where their place was. 

TWO WEEKS LATER, SAN DIMAS

“...And that was Save Circle K by the new band on our block, Wild Stallyns!” the radio announcer said,” At number one for the second week in a row!”

Bill and Ted sighed, smiling at the radio on their new kitchen table, while the dark haired boy was feeding Michelle in her new high chair. Their song had been released by an unknown stranger, and the world was loving it. The band soon found a record label that wanted to show more of their music to the world. Meanwhile, the band members were loving their new homes. The girls lived across the street, in a one story red house. The boys, with the money they were getting, earned themselves a two story home. Three bedrooms, a huge kitchen and the biggest shed they could find, right at their fingertips. They were proud to have it in San Dimas, just down the road from their favorite mart. 

“This is the life, Teddy,” Bill said,” We’re finally setting the path for something greater. Especially for our band.”

“And our family,” Ted paused,” Bill, I’m glad you went back in time and made me the luckiest dude on the planet.”

All the blonde could do was give a bright smile. They shared a kiss before they heard the thundering of feet. The boys stood up and bent down, checking to make sure their sons brushed their teeth. When they saw that all was in order, the dads smiled.

“I think you little dudes have earned yourself a bedtime story,” Bill announced.

The boys cheered and ran upstairs. While Bill followed, Ted picked up the baby. He wiped her mouth and cooed over her as he walked upstairs. The boys sat on Fernando’s bed, where the blond hit his head off of the bunkbed. Ted giggled and sat beside his boyfriend, whom their kids dubbed as ‘Dad’. 

“What story do you little dudes want to hear?” he asked.

“Tell us the story of your excellent adventure with Papa!” they begged, even throwing in the air guitar.

The boys laughed, agreeing that it would be the perfect story. For a moment, they pondered how to start. Then had smiles on their faces and turned to their babies. As the night went on, the family close together, as they told a story of two California valley boys, who were the very best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being on this most excellent journey with me. I'm glad to have supportive readers like you. I couldn't have done it without y'all. So thank you again! I also want to address the idea of a possible third story? It'll be about the kids (+ friends) and perhaps getting into trouble while Wild Stallyns is at a week long music festival? I hope to bring the idea to life! Thanks again guys- this means a lot to me.


End file.
